1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulse combustion and, in particular, to a safety control system for pulse combustion.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Pulse combustion, although known for some time, has not been adapted to any significant extent for heating plants. Pulse combustion, however, offers many advantages including the potential of high efficiency, an advantage of increasing value in a society faced with dwindling energy sources. Other advantages of the pulse combustion include its adaptability to many combustible fuels, compactness and high thermal capacity. Many of the problems associated with pulse combustion, such as high operational noise levels, have been obviated; the noise level having been reduced to acceptable levels by mufflers and the like. Improved design of the check valves for the combustible fuel and air supply have also greatly extended the operational life of these members and increased the reliability of the combustion units.
One difficulty which, heretofore, has not been obviated is a simple method and apparatus for a fail-safe emergency shut off of the supply of combustible fuel to the burner in the event of failure of combustion within the combustion chamber.